Beloved
by fallen13thanjel
Summary: jin,fuu, and mugen continuetheir jurney but what happens when something that was hidden surfaces... like love
1. Burst

**_hey i haven't done any stories except inu ones so this is new to me but iLUV sc so heres this ones so go and read and review_**

**Writin by: fallen13thanjel**

**Inspired & co. Writen by: ROARxIMxAxDINOSAUR**

**Beloved**

Since the beginning of their journey a fire has been burning inside Mugen. Young Fuu had also a low burning flame inside her big heart. Jin was just there to make sure they didn't get into any trouble.

"Guys can we please stop? My feet are killing me!" whined Fuu.

"We only have 2 more miles till we get to the next village." said Jin.

"Uhhh," Fuu whined again.

--30 minutes later—

Fuu fell to her knees from exhaustion.

"Come on." A raspy manly voice came to her call. She looked up to see Mugen holding his hand out to her. He placed her on his back after she accepted his hand.

"Mugen?" said Fuu in an exhausted loving voice.

"Hush." Mugen replied simply. They walked in silence for a long while before the question that was tugging at his heart would no longer be suppressed.

"Hey Fuu…" he said. She groaned in response. It could wait a little longer for her but only a little longer. "Never mind." He whispered smiling the smallest of relieved smiles.

An hour passed before they came upon the village Jin had told them about. An old man was sweeping his doorstep when they walked up and he rushed to them. "Sir, uh samurai? Do you need assistance to the girl?" his voice was soft and quite calm like a soft breeze.

"Yes kind sir, we need an inn. She needs rest." replied Jin.

"Mmmm… Mugen?" Fuu moaned.

"I'm still here girl, don't worry." he answered.

The old man gave them a room at his lodging but he said it wouldn't be free.

"One of you must stay here with her," said the old man leaving the room waiting to be followed by someone.

"I'll stay here," offered Mugen.

"Fine. Watch Fuu," said Jin walking towards the door and quickly closing it and followed the old man.

Mugen sat next to Fuu sleeping form and watched her as she breathed gently. He moved a few loose stands of hair out of her face with the back of his hand and sighed. His eyes landed on her lips and he began to wonder how it would feel to kiss those sweet lips or feel her delicate body against his. He soon shook his head from the silly thoughts collecting in his mind.

"Mugen?" Fuu asked her eyes fluttering open from a peaceful slumber.

"You're awake. Jin's working right now." he said.

"Why aren't you?" she asked.

"He told me to watch after you." He replied shrugging.

Fuu pushed her self into a sitting position then pushed up to her feet trying to catch her balance.

"Ah!" Fuu squeaked as she slipped and started to fall.

"I got you!" said Mugen, his arms wrapped around her waist as she landed on top of him. Her chest was pressed again his as her hands rested lightly against his chest. Their eyes were locked. Their hearts beat as one. Suddenly the flames that had been quietly burning… burst.

Mugen's lips came crashing down to Fuu's. Fuu wanted to make it stop, she wanted to slap him and tell him to go to hell. But then she stopped herself and noticed that she wanted it… wanted him… wanted him to take her. _No one better _she thought.

Mugen flipped them over and pinned her to the wall. He slipped her kimono down exposing her chest to his gaze and touch. They then fell to the bed Fuu under Mugen and shivering when he touched her newly exposed skin. Mugen sat up and Fuu quickly pulled off his shirts throwing them off to the side. Mugen wanted to stop but saw how much Fuu was into to it. _No one else _he thought. Fuu ran her fingers lightly up and down his chest touching every scar on his well-toned chest. Mugen pushed her down to the bed and then laid over her. Fuu clung to him like her life depended on it. She shivered and began to worry.

Mugen was strongly yet gently loving Fuu. His muscles were all around her. She pulled him to her lips wanting to taste him again. The room was calm but hot and hazy all the same. Mugen and Fuu were tangled in each other's arms. Mugen slept quietly with Fuu.

Fuu how ever was awake. Her brown eyes were rested on his angel like face.

"Mugen… wake up." She said quietly. "Huh?" he asked barely awake. "Wake up," she repeated slightly louder

"Uh, you're trying to kill me woman," He groaned. She rested her head on his chest.

"Hi" she whispered smiling up at him. "Hey" he replied with a grin. "We better get up before Jin comes back."

She got up and rummaged through the room trying to find her clothes unknown that Mugen was watching her every move. She turned around when she was done and smiled down at him then left the room. Mugen sighed with a content and serene look on his face and stood up.

"I hope she doesn't become a mother," Mugen said turning towards the door when he heard it open thinking it was Fuu. It wasn't… it was Jin.

"Ah! What the hell dude?" Mugen yelled diving for his clothes.

"What are you doing? Wait… Never mind," Jin said walking to the balcony and looking out onto the setting sun.

"What never slept naked before?" Mugen asked finishing putting his clothes on pulling out his sword. Jin quickly pulled his out and got into a fighting position. Mugen stared at him like he was crazy and started cleaning his sword with a black cloth and muttered under his breath, "Ah don't worry, I'll kick your but tomorrow."

"Here, it cleans and sharpens your blade," Mugen said throwing the black cloth toward Jin making him almost drop his sword. He took the cloth and went to the door putting his sword in its sheath.

"I'm going back to work so go and fuck Fuu all you want 'cuz I'm getting another room," Jin said walking out the room. "I was sleeping naked, fucker!" Mugen yelled after him drawing the attention of the surrounding occupants. He slammed the door after yelling at Jin and lay down on the bed.

Fuu walked back into the room to find Mugen lying down his back to her. She walked toward him and lay next to him. "Mugen?"

"Shut up, bitch!" Mugen muttered pushing her to the bed and kissing her hard on the lips. He pulled back and loosened her kimono exposing her chest. He rushed to her breast and licked it lightly before taking her nipple into his mouth.

She nearly came off the bed with trimmers of pleasure bring her closer to arousal.

He made fast and hard love to her not giving her any time to worry and did it again. She soon asked him to stop so she could rest.

She was half asleep in his arms and fading into a soft oblivion of sleep. "Mugen?" "What, bitch?"

"Where's Jin?" Fuu asked gently rubbing her hand against his bare chest. "He got his own room," he replied gruffly.

Fuu smiled and fell asleep her final words were: "That's nice, baby." He smiled at her and whispered into her neck. "Sweet dreams, my Fuu." He soon fell asleep with **_his_** woman in his arms.

**_.:End ch.1 :._**

**_CYA L8R SO BYE! review!_**


	2. No Right!

**hey guys! swry i didn't review for a while but there was this trip i had to go on so heres ch. two! if you really lik this story and you don't mind inuyasha check out my other fics! well heres ch. 2!**

**.:Disclaimer:. i do not own SC but if i did it would be so cool! but i don't its that simple**

**.:Review Thanks:.**

**beautiful-kamiya- thank you and here it is!**

**ROARxIMxAxDinosaur- yes i know it took me a while to find it but it was already uploaded to the site so all i had to do was creat the story! 2 cool! and i will check them out... sooner or l8r... j/k**

**don'tbreakme- thank you! and here it is!**

**Beloved**

**By: Aini -x- fallen13thanjel**

Mugen woke up to find himself warm and enjoying the feeling too much to move so he tried to stay still only he felt the warm feeling moving its self. He opened his eyes to find a very naked Fuu laying practically on top of him. He blushed at first then smiled down at her and slowly slide her off him so he could talk to Jin and take a much needed bath.

He froze when he felt her move on the bed but he didn't do anything to hush her back into sleep having a feeling that that would only wake her up. He looked back at her and found her taking up the space he had just vacated and he shook his head at her and her crazy movements. He proceded to put on his clothes that he had discarded the night before all over the room. While walking out the door he grabbed his sword and walked toward what Jin had told him his room would be.

Mugen didn't even bother to knock on the door and walked in to find Jin still in his bed and _all _his clothes folded neatly at the end of his futon bed. He smiled and poked Jin with the end of his sheathed sword while sitting down near the end of the bed.

Jin sat up really quick and pulled his sword out of its sheath and pointed the end at Mugen's throat. He only chuckled at hit the sword with the hilt of his and leaned back into the wall and looked bored out of his mind.

"Jin, I gotta ask you somthing..."

**.:With Fuu:.**

She felt warm and snuggled into the warm of the empty bed... wait empty? She sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes with the back of her hand and looked around to find Mugen had left. She looked around the room and saw her clothes scattered all over the room causing her to look down at herself to find... she was naked.

_Oh that's right me and Mugen... _she blushed a bright red and worked her way around the room to gather her clothes so she could put them on before Mugen returned and gave him any ideas since they were suppose to be working.

When she finished she walked down to the restrant at the end of the inn hall. She was stopped a couple of times by maids or whores on their way to the inn rooms asking her if she was all right from all the screaming they heard from her room assuming that she was in pain. She blushed each time and said that she was fine and walked away before they could ask any more questions.

She made her way to the kitchen to see if she could do anything to help pay for the exspences of their stay. When she walked in the cook quickly walked her to a chopping board and asked her to cut all the vegatable for the soups and side dishes that he was making. Fuu nodded her head fixing her sleaves out fo the way and picked up the knife to begin cutting.

Fuu was so busy cutting the vegtables and caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice that Mugen and Jin had passed her going out the back door. She sighed right as they passed and that caused Mugen to smile about some that was going on in his mind. After finishing the vegtables on the cutting board she looked around and leaned back against the counter and not a minute later the cook came and dumped a basket full of more vegtables.

"These and there are two more baskets out back need to be cut be sundown for dinner! You have a half an hour brake to eat and clean up, you're stinking up my kitchen!" with that said he walked off to his work.

Fuu was too shocked that all she did was continue cutting and thats all she did for the rest of the day until right before sunset and stopped before walking out to the back. She took a deep breath and made her way to where one of the maids had directed her to a lake. As she walked she relaxed more and more when the lake came into her view she ran to the edge. The sight that meat her was beyound beautiful... it was magnificent.

The sun was just setting down behind the mountain and it reflected in the lake like a mirror image since the lake was so calm. The colors that painted the sky bringing life to everything around her was a combination of blues, purple, and light pinks. She smiled and went back to a tree off to the side of the lake, took a quick look around, then started to strip her clothes. She shivered at the sudden loss of covering for her body but shook it off and made her way to the lake.

She sighed as the water lapped against the legs and she went should deep into the water and just enjoyed the feeling of the chilled water against her body. The water was so calming that she didn't even notice her self letting the water float her into the middle of the lake. She would have fallen asleep when a sudden splash of water knock her into her sences and she looked around for anything out of the ordinary.

She sighed and made her way back to the shore where she had left her clothes under that tree.

**With Mugen and Jin**

"... So thats it?" Jin asked calmly ask he push the shovel into the ground then lift some dirt up and threw it into the pill he had made. Mugen wasn't too far off and he was doing the very same thing.

"Yea, what do you exspect?" Mugen asked shoveling at a very fast pase in frustration of ever having this conversation. Espeacilly with his enemy...

"Well, I was deffinately thinking something different."

"And what would that be? What, you want to end up killing a married man and have his wife and kid hate you for the rest of your life! I want to fight you; but I will not do it at such a loss, you understand? I can't and won't do it! I've made my decision..."

"Alright but do me a favor."

"Huh?"

"Give it to her slowly, okay?"

"Uh... yea, sure"

**Back with Fuu**

She was just to waist in water, her arms crossed over her chest when...

"You should stay in the water it really brings out the color of your skin..." said a strangly fimilar voice that came from behind her. Fuu spun around for her sight to meet... one of the people that had asked if she was okay in the hall way this morning!

"You're the man from this morning!... Y-y-you have n-no right to look at me! It's improper!" Fuu stuttered as she backed away from him and closer to the tree where her clothes lay.

"Oh you don't have to worry, I'll pay you for your services..." he said as he advanced on her. She tried to make it to the dry shore without turning her back but tripped on a rock and fell back half in the water half on the dry shore.

Her legs were spred and her arms still covering her chest. He smiled and covered her body with his naked one and bent down to kiss her but she started to push on his chest. She had a scared look on her face and she was crying but he only smiled.

"Oh I see you're only a whore for that worthless sameri, am I right?" he smiled at her shocked face his face became hard and impassive as he pushed her down to the ground pinning her hands above her head. She only had enough stangeth to do one thing...

"Mugen!"

**tbc...**

**woah! didn't exspect that did ya? well u'll find out what happens next ch.! and what did mugen mean? dundundun! haha!**

**find out next ch.!**

**Aini-x-fallen13thanjel signing out!**


	3. Saved?

**hey guys! swry it took so long to up date! i had a trip to go on! but i'm bak so here's the update! i might just get in 3 ch.s this week if u guys review!**

**.:Reviewer Thanks:.**

**ROARxIMxAxDinosaur- haha! i will to both! thanks! well u co-wrote it! i will thanks! enjoy**

**Darkness-ninja- thanks! here it is! enjoy!**

**PRoyalAngel- thanks! u'll hav to find out! i will! enjoy!**

**InuhanyouLafiel- thanks! enjoy!**

**ko-no-hana- yea it does! lol! enjoy!**

**softeyesxX- yup! thanks! me neither... wait it's here! enjoy!**

**Beloved**

**By: Aini-x-fallen13thanjel**

**Ch.3: Safe?**

_"Oh I see you're only a whore for that worthless sameri, am I right?" he smiled at her shocked face his face became hard adn impassive as he pushed her down to the ground pinning her hands above her head. She only had enough strangeth to do one thing..._

_"Mugen!"_

Then his one of his hands slid a piece of cloth into her mouth and he began to position himself between her legs and his free hand grabbed one of her breasts roughly and he licked it and watched the tip rise to him and he grinned. He quickly took it into his mouth and bite down on it which she cried out in pain from that and tried to push him back but she had no strangth left. He then began to tug on it ruffly while licking it greedily and then he let go and got ready to enter her.

But he got and idea and slid his hand to her core and punged to fingers into her. Her body rose from the pain and she cried harder gasps of breath and whimpering raked her bady at the vile new sensation that invaded her. He smiled and started to more his fingers back and forth in her and grinned even wider.

"God damn! You're so fucking tight!" he laughed and took his hand away and got back in position and then... blood spilled all over the ground under the man and between Fuu and she cried out. She was suddenly pulled away from beneath the man and into the emrace on a man that seemed to have killed the guy who nearly raped her. She looked up through teary eyes to meet the eyes of ...

"Mugen..." she cried and clung to him as he carried her over to where she had put her clothes and he set her down and began to dress her. She could see Jin off at the lake side looking at the damage that Mugen had done and she leaned into Mugen after he finished. He sighed and picked her up and once again she clung to him and turned to Jin.

"I'm gonna take her inside you take care of him," Mugen didn't talk til Jin was out of hearing rang. "I won't let anyone ever touch you the way I do! So, he deserved to die for even thinking of raping you!"

She looked up at him and noticed that he was looking at her and she smiled but turned her head back to his shirt and continued crying. He looked back up to the road and as they came to the hotel he walked quickly up to their room and ignored anyone that tried to stop him. When he was in the room he went to their bed and laid her down on it slowly and as softly as posibubly. She sat up and whiped her tears from her eyes and then noticed that Mugen had bathing-robes and towels stacked up.

He looked at her and offer his hand so she could stand up but she shook her head and scooted away. He sighed and dropped his hand then closed his eyes in trying to think of what he could do to comfort her so that she could wash off all the dirt she got on her in the struggle along with the scrapes. He stood and went to the door then turnd to see her crawl to the end of the bed to see what he was doing.

"I'll be back in a sec," he said and left the room with her alone in it and she brought her knees to her chest and waited for him. She then remembered what had almost just happened and she started to cry but then Mugen was back with a wooden buck that filled his arms and steam was comign out of it. He closed the door with his foot and dumped the tub in the middle of the floor and turned ot Fuu.

He nodded to the tub and she stood to go check it out while Mugen went to roll up the futon and cast in into the corner. He then laid the bath-robes out and over the floor along with two towels and left the other two to lay out on the side. He looked at Fuu who was nursing the finger that she had stuck in the smoledering water of the tub in her mouth. He laughed and walked over to her and hugged her from behind and when she wasn't paying attention grbbed her obi and threw it off to the side soon followed by her kimono when it slid down her shoulders.

She gasped and was so worried about covering up that she didn't even notice that Mugen was stripping as well and then he grabbed her by the waist and laid her on the makeshift washbed. He then wet the towel and proceeded to clean her and him. When she was finished he laid next to her and let her curl into him. He then leaned into her and slid ontop of her and began to kiss her on the lips gentally at first then a little harder and he licked her lips and she gladly opened her mouth.

What had happened to her earlier seemed to slip away as Mugen made love to her again and again. When they were done Fuu laid her head resting against his chest and Mugen held her firmly against his side. She sighed and looked up at Mugen through half lidded eyes and smiled up at him.

"Mugen... thanks..."

"No prob..."

"Mugen?"

"Hmm?"

"...I love you..."

"I love you, too."

**tbc...**

**swry so short i'm in a rush tonight since it's so late! but don't ther will b another ch. up tomorrow or... at least the day after tomorrow at 2 am since it's almost that right now! anyways see u guys around! REVIEW!**

**cya next ch.!**

**Aini-x-fallen13thanjel**


	4. Bathing the Day Away

**hey guys! i'm glad everyone enjoyed the last ch.! well i'm here for another one before i hav to go to my dad's... he doesn't hav internet so i got to do this fast! but i'll get it done! hope ya'll lik it! enjoy!**

**.:Review Thanks:.**

**Darkness-ninja- thanks! here it is! enjoy!**

**PRoyalAngel- thanks! ok i'll do that and thanks for the critisism cuz i need more of that! i won't anymore and don't worry i understand! enjoy!**

**InuhanyouLafiel- thanks! don't hav to it here! enjoy!**

**lilpinkpookie- yea... i no i went over board with tat but there is no touch-touchy in this ch. but there is lots adn lots of fluff! enjoy!**

**Beloved**

**By: Aini-x-fallen13thanjel**

**Ch.4: Bathing the Day Away**

_"Mugen?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"... I love you..."_

_"I love you, too."_

Mugen let Fuu fall into a light sleep her head rest on his shoulder, her hand laying gentally on his chest, his and her legs were entwined with eachother, and his arm aroudn her shoulder protectively. His sighed and shook his head then looked down at the angel... _his _angel that lay asleep half way onto of him. He didn't mind that his arm was falling asleep from the pressure of her light weight on it nor did he mind that her thigh was pressed gentally against his groin which was far from asleep its self.

The conversation that he and Jin had shared earlier ran through his mind over and over again. Now he was trying to convense himself that it was to only way that he knew how to deal with it but his mind wondered back to the conversation.

_**Flash Back**_

_Mugen was trying to think up the words on how to ask what he wanted to ask. The words swirled in his brain and they started to move faster and faster until it caused a dull pain in his head and he knew it was either now or never. Finally thinking the question over agian he sighed and the pain subsided as the word slipped unwavering but unsure._

_"How do you think I should let her down?" the words sounded so foreign to his own ears ever though he recognized his voice saying them. He looked to Jin to see what he was thinking but only found that impathic look on his face as he stared out over the field that they were suppose to be plowing. They would be done in time for lunch then they would go start on the holes that were to be dug at the field next to the lake. _

_Suddenly Jin looked up at him and stared at him blankly and it kinda freaked him out so he looked back to the field. Jin continued to watch him for a few minutes thne turned to fiddle with the plow in his hands then stopped._

_"Why do you think I would know?" Jin asked in a monotone voice that he had gotten so used to usign through his year of being a sameri that refused the law. He was patiently waiting for an answer then turned at the sound of something the hit a tree. Mugen was on the ground leaning against it and Jin knew that he had been so frustrated that he didn't even bother to think of pain._

_"Because... you looked like a heart braker with your stupid impassive eyes and that stupid voice of your's. So you gonna help me or what?... Becauae if you ain't then I'll have to slit your throat so you won't tell," Mugen said through clenched teeth and he gripped the sword that lay next to him._

_Jin shook his head and looked off to the work that they had done then looked out to what they had left. He sighed and thought it strange that such a small village had such big fields... what would they need it for? He ignored the question then turned to look at the man sittign next to him and smiled. "You're in love with her..."_

_Mugen froze at that. He hadn't exspected such and answer then looked at Jin then he realized somthing... the way she smiled, the way she moved, the way her eyes sparkled, the way he could just stare at her forever without caring... all of them had made his heart ache for her. Jin was telling her the truth... he was in love with Fuu... But that made it even more so a stronger reason he couldn't be with her, she was his weakness and a sameri couldn't afford a weakness._

_"Yes... I am... even more the reason I can't be with her. I'd put her into too much trouble and I won't let myself do that because I'm a sameri and she wouldn't be safe with me... She needs a normal husband..." he was fighting against himself just to say those words and he knew that it would be even harder to actually do them._

_Jin stood and started to walked to the field next to the lake well knowing that the old man who had given them the chores said he needed the holes dug by sunset and they only had a few hour unitl then. Mugen followed with two shovels thrown over his shoulder and his sword in his other hand and continued to walk until the field was in sight and the lake on the other side of a little grove of trees. _

_Jin walked to a spot on the field and easily caught a shovel that had been thrust his way by Mugen who was already startign on a hole and a small pile of dirt kicked its way next to it. Jin sighed and started his hole too and about a foot into digging it he took a glance at Mugen then back to his work._

_"... So thats it?"_

_"Yea, what do you exspect?"_

_"Well, I was deffinately thinking something different."_

_**End Flash Back**_

Mugen didn't even bother rememberign what he said next; and after chanting like some kind of preist, here he was with Fuu in his arms asleep. He hadn't even noticed that the sun was slowly starting to rise and he didn't feel the bittest sleepy but he knew what he wanted to do for the day when his gaze shifted from Fuu to the tub near them. He slowly and carefully slipped out from under Fuu and walked to slip into his undershirt and pants then picked up the tub and made his way down stairs.

He slipped out the back and dupped the cold water from the wooden tub and went to the side of the building where he had gotten the last batch of hot water and filled the tub again with hot water. He had noticed how big the tub was and it was just big enough to fit one person and was about two feet tall all around. The trip up the stairs wasn't easy the first time but he was used to it this time and it was relitively easy then he slipped into their room again and set the tub down.

"Mugen?" came a sleepy call from the bed of towels. He turned to find Fuu sitting up right and her body bare to his eyes and he looked hungerly at her then shook his head and went to close the door then while coming back into the room shed his shirt then went to her side. He figured that she still hadn't noticed that she was naked but he could clearly see that she was blushing and it was probubly because that he didn't have a shirt on anymore. But he picked her up and quickly walked over to the tub that he had refilled for her and thats when she noticed because she pressed her chest to his and crossed her legs trying to hide the triangle of dark curls the once sheilded her virginity.

He set her in the tub and once she was fully out of his arms hers went over her chest. He let a chuckle slip past his lips and smiled down at her and proceded to take off his shorts which he neglected to take off earlier. He earned himself another blush from the beauty that sat in the tub infront of him. She shyly looked up at him through her bangsbut he wasn't where she had seen him a second ago then suddenly two strong arms encircle her waist.

"We need to talk..." Mugen whispered into her ear sending chills up her spine as his hot breath hit such a sensitive area. She leaned against him so that she could be close to his warmth even though she was quite warm wit the hot bath and all, she just wanted to be near him. He sighed causing her skin to crawl with anticipation and excitment then she suddened at such a feeling.

"What do we need to talk about?" Fuu had no idea what was going on and she wanted nothing more thatn to know so that Mugen wouldn't have to act so strange. _Come to think of it he's been acting wierd ever since he walked in... I just don't know how... _she leaned further into him to let him know that she was listening.

"How..." Mugen started to say but stopped to look for the right words, "... do you honestly think that things will be the same after this... We still have to find that guy your looking for, do you think things will be the same..." He was going in circles and he knew that but he was getting some where with it, "What if you come with child? What then?"

"I... don't know..." he was supprised by this, matter a fact so was she. But she knew better, she knew that he couldn't be with her, she knew that they would have to part because being with him was a weakness; for her and him. Her life would be in constant danger and he would be contantly worring about her safety and the posible baby that she might be carriering. She knew it too well... because she was the same way her child would be.

"So... what?" he tightened his grip on her and brought her closer to him, closer to his heart so that they would be come one and never part. **(cheesy... i no... --;;) **She snuggled into him then looked over her shoulder at him and sighed... _nows a good a time as any..._

"Get Jin... we need to have a talk..."

"Alright... but after you bathe!" Mugen got this strange look in his eye and picked her up out of the water and stepped in himself, "But the faster this goes the faster we get to tonight." He laughed at her blush and set her in his lap and began to put some water on her and scrubbed lightly every where he put water. She laughed and splashed water on him when he started to work his way down her stomache then she got out and sedductivly walked to where the towels lay.

He followed but just put on his clothes as she dried herself off. She took her hair and rung it out over the tub then proceded to put it up in it usual style. She then took her towel and started to dry off her legs, slowly made her way up patting her inner thighs dry, then went to her hips, as her towel covered hand slid over her stomache she stopped and continued to admire it. Thats when she felt a sudden prick behind her eyes and felt the salty, sweet droplets slip from her eyes and the slid down her face and landed on her open palm.

Mugen had her in his arms once he saw that she was looking at her stomache and he began to slowly rock her back and forth and whispered increging words to her. She snuggled against him as he started to dress her and finished after tieing a sloppy bow with her obi. She smiled at him and leaned into him and they sat there until Jin returned from his doodies of the day since they were both exused from them since what happened yesterday was quite a scare...

**tbc...**

**WOW! dat was a good ch.! did ya'll lik it? tell me tell me! hurry hurry! there's the review button right there (points down) com on! gogo! Review!**

**Aini-x-fallen13thanjel signing out!**


	5. Talkma

**i no i no... i SWY! but i'v bn relly busy & kept havin' writers block... and a stok of lazyness... but i was bored today so i decided to update... if u read my other stories too i'l try 2 update as soon as posible... but i'm stil in writrs blk... and it sucks eggs... TT... and 2 boot... its short...**

**.:Disclaimer:. i own nothing...**

**.:Reviewer Thanks:.**

**InuhanyouLafiel- thanks hope u enjoy**

**lilpinkpookie- relly... thanks... i tried! enjoy**

**pepoppe060- wow relly thank you so much! glad u lik it! enjoy**

**inuyasha-luvr-4evr- thanks a lot! glad u enjoy it... wait no longer! enjoy**

**paperXroses- thanks... but it's not all me... but i'm so glad u lik it! i'm relly aiming to bcom one! enjoy**

**on with the story! **

**.:By:. Aini - x - fallen13thanjel**

**Inspired & co. Writen by: ROARxIMxAxDINOSAUR**

**Beloved**

**Ch.5: Talkma**

**.:before:.**

_Mugen had her in his arms once he saw that she was looking at her stomache and he began to slowly rock her back and forth and whispered increging words to her. She snuggled against him as he started to dress her and finished after tieing a sloppy bow with her obi. She smiled at him and leaned into him and they sat there until Jin returned from his doodies of the day since they were both exused from them since what happened yesterday was quite a scare..._

**.:Ch. 5:.**

Jin walked calmly into the dark room that Mugen and Fuu were currently occupying, the only light sorse was the four candles located in the corners of the small room. Mugen looked up at him from his position at the window and nodded in which Jin returned before he made his way to the opposite side of the room from where Mugen was. Jin looked over at Fuu who was currently sleeping on one of the futons with a blanket pulled all the way to her shoulders.

"How's she doing?"

"She's still a little shaken up but nothings happened recently..." Mugen was looking out the window trying to avoid looking at his little beauty that lie sleeping peacefully. "She was having a rough time falling asleep... but I think she was just afraid I would leave."

"And you didn't, I see." Jin reply curtly and leaned his head back against the wall.

"What's that suppose to mean!"

"You've already got the instincs of a husband, protecting his wife when ever threatened or hear something that is related to her in which you do not understand." Jin smirked slightly when he heard Mugen begin to growl. Mugen glared at the other sameri with a fire blazing in his eyes.

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"No... I'm implying that you do not understand the complexity of this situation that you and Fuu have fallen into. I don't even believe that you know just how deep both of you are in." Jin said calmly closing his tired eyes.

"So what are you getting at?" Mugen asked still glaring but he turned his attention to out the window.

"All I am saying is think about her feelings before you make any racinally desisions."

There was a silence for a while until Mugen suddenly broke it.

"Do you think I'll be able to do it? I mean we did make that promise and we don't even know the guy... so what do we do?"

"Well maybe-" But Jin never got to finish his sentce because he was suddenly inturpted by a voice.

"He's my father..." Jin and Mugen both turn their attention to Fuu who was staring staight a head of her at a wall. "The Sunflower Sameri... he's my father. He left my mother and me because he is just that... a sameri... that's why I fear if I have a child... I'll be left alone... Is that what you two were talking about, is that what you wanted to talk about? Because you're a sameri you can't be with me... because you would endanger me? Well let me tell you something," Fuu said as she stood up. "I've lived in danger my whole life... if someone was to find out that I was the daughter of a wanted sameri you know what they would do? Cut my head off is what! And if you think of a second that just because I might be pregnant and that it would put me in any danger... and I would be scared, you're right! But I'm not taking any of my feelings back! I'm not going to say I regret loving you! And I'm currently not going to take back that I enjoyed what happened and that it accually happened! Because I will never regret any of those things! They'll all pressious to me!"

Jin smiled and stood from his spot on the ground and he walked forward and stood next to Fuu. He put his hand on her shoulder in comfort but kept his gaze in front of himself.

"I believe you two need to talk." With that said Jin stepped forward and made his way to the door and closed in behind him firmly before he walked himself to his own room.

**.:Still in the room:.**

Mugen continued to stare out the window while Fuu look at him with pleading sad eyes. She stepped forward and sat at his side but did nothing else until she was suddenly pulled into his strong embrace in which she snuggled up to his side with tears already in her eyes.

"I love you, Mugen."

There was a silence before Mugen pulled Fuu into a tighter hug, her hands were gripping the side of his shirt as if for dear life.

"I know... I love you too... and that's why he's right, we need to talk."

**.:End Ch.:.**

**hey guys! sorry it was sooooooooooooo short but i just wantd 2 get sumtin up 4 ya'll since it's bn sooooooooooooo long... tell me wat u tink! gtg**

**Aini - x - fallen13thanjel signing out**


End file.
